


Mitchko A-Z

by Phantomwolfblue



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: A-Z, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Frenemies, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Possible OOCness, Tags will be added through progression, connected, one shots, prompts, unconnected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomwolfblue/pseuds/Phantomwolfblue
Summary: A series of one shots for the ship of Miko and Mitch. 26 prompts, varying genres, lengths, canon, au, and the sort! Current: Intro
Relationships: High Five/Zahra, Miko Kubota & Hector "High-Five" Nieves, Mitch Williams/Miko Kubota, Mitchko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Mitchko A-Z

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySeaWitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySeaWitch/gifts).



Okay, so I have liked Glitch Techs since the first season came out then and for whatever reason I have shipped Miko and Mitch together. I am a sucker for a ton of ship tropes, and enemies to lovers is definitely one. Season 2 fanned the flames of my love for them so greatly I just can’t help but adore them. I have to say a big thank you to StormySeaWitch on Ao3 for blessing me and everyone with their story “Rose-Tinted” which you should definitely go check out if you haven’t. They also introduced me to the wonderful Hinobicord chat on discord as well as encouraged me to even write a story for these chaotic dumbasses, one fun one smug. So I decided to do a one shot series of them and with the alphabet for more fun and more of a challenge kinda. 

This isn’t a chapter itself clearly, more to explain this in general as well as an index/table of contents. I will update it as I go along. 

-Each chapter will have a different based on a word. 

-Most will be unconnected unless I state otherwise. 

-I will state at the beginning of each if it is canon or au, the genre. 

-Lengths will vary, could be 1,000 words, could be 10,000 words, all depends. 

-I will gladly take suggestions for letters that don’t have a theme yet. 

-I will try to post weekly at the least. 

A- Ally

B- Boosh

C- 

D- 

E

F- Family

G- 

H- High-Five

I- 

J- 

K- 

L- 

M- 

N- 

O- 

P- 

Q- 

R- 

S- 

T- 

U- 

V- 

W- 

X- 

Y- 

Z- 


End file.
